Normality
by Snape'sFavoriteFangirl
Summary: *my first ff.net story* Miranda loves Gordo, Gordo loves Lizzie. Things need to change. So when Miranda makes a wish on a falling star, what weird things follow?
1. Happy Birthday Mr Wonderful

Hey! This is my first story on fanfiction.net. I hope you like it and leave lots of reviews! Please....  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire, nor do I own any of the works of Edgar Allen Poe. Obviously, they are, or at least, were owned by Edgar Allen Poe...  
  
Summary: This is your stereotypical Miranda-loves-Gordo-but-he-loves-Lizzie-and-Miranda-is-on-the-edge-of-suicidel angst story.Yeah.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"For the most wild, yet most homely narrative which I am about to pen, I neither expect nor solicit belief. Mad indeed would I be to expect it, in a case where my very senses reject their own evidence. Yet, mad am I not and very surely do I not dream. But to-morrow I die, and to-day I would unburthen my soul."  
  
I fell back on my bed, letting the book slide from my hands. Our literature teacher, Mrs. Hannsen, had told us that Edgar Allen Poe did not write one 'normal' story. But that brought up the arguement of what was 'normal'. I believe there is no normal. Besides, if there was, I think "The Black Cat" is as normal as anything. Sure it is horrific, grotesque, and sadistic, but there are many horrific, grotesque, sadistic people walking around every day. So therefore, its normal.  
  
But there isn't a normal. Everything is normal. Does that make sense?  
  
I guess I say that to reassure myself that I am normal. That it IS normal to sit around having conversations about normality inside your head.   
  
My stomach growled. I was starving. It was around dinnertime, but, gasp and surprise (!)...there was no dinner prepared. And no one to prepare it but me. I popped about ten Totino's Pizza Rolls in the microwave and opened up a Blue Pepsi. How incredibly healthy.   
  
As I flipped on the TV to watch while I ate, my eyes caught sight of a picture of me, Gordo and Lizzie sitting on the side table. I picked it up at kissed Gordo's face. He was so so so wonderful, but so so so in love with Lizzie McGuire. I didn't blame her though, and I didn't hate her for it. She was still my best friend, even though my dream guy was hopelessly smitten with her.   
  
I kissed Gordo's face on more time, then turned my attention to the television to watch Simon diss some people.   
  
I jumped when the phone rang. I grabbed it. "Hello?"  
  
"Miranda?! Where ARE you?!" Lizzie seemed really pissed, but I brushed it off. Lizzie tended to overreact 98% of the time, so I didn't think of this as any big deal.  
  
"Uh...sitting on my couch eating pizza rolls and watching American Idol?"  
  
"But you're supposed to be HERE! Helping set up for Gordo's birthday party? Hello!"  
  
I gasped. What a perfect way to prove my undying love for Gordo. Forget his birthday. "Oh. My God. I'll be right there Lizzie...I just...Oh my God."  
  
Lizzie sighed. "Its okay. Just...hurry over, okay?" She hung up.  
  
I ran upstairs, changed, and put on some make-up. Had to look good for Gordo, you know. Yeah, like he would notice. I knew who he would be wishing for when he blew out those candles, and it wasn't going to be me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Surprise!"  
  
Every year, we had a surprise party for Gordo at the McGuire home. And every year, Gordo acted like he was surprised. It was very obvious he wasn't surprised, but still kind of sweet, in a weird way. I wrapped my arms around him and gave him a hug. "Happy birthday, Gordo!"  
  
He smiled, his eyes all the while on Lizzie. "Thanks, Miranda." I sighed as he walked over to talk to Lizzie.  
  
"What burden lies opon your soul, fair lady?"  
  
  
  
I didn't have to look over to see who it was. "Nothing's the matter, Larry. Its just..." No words came out of my mouth. I shook my head. "Its...nothing. Its nothing."  
  
Larry stared at me for a minute. I knew he liked me, and that my obsessing over Gordo was doing the exact same thing to him that Gordo's obsessing over Lizzie was doing to me. But I couldn't help how I felt and...  
  
Gordo couldn't help how he felt either.  
  
I grabbed a slice of chocolate cake, and began to try to fill the hole in my heart with Pillsbury icing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I had a date tonight. Although its seemingly pointless to go out on dates when you're already deeply in love, it is also a perfect cover. So no one knows you're in love. So tonight I was going to the movies with Trevor, and we were going to have a WONDERFUL time, and I'd forget all about whats-his-name.  
  
David Zephyr Gordon.  
  
I pulled on a black top with a red rose on it, then put on my knee length denim skirt. I grabbed my bottle of Love Spell, sprayed it, and spun around in the sweet smelling mist. I looked beautifully perfect, and was ready for my date.   
  
I ran downstairs. He was supposed to be arriving any minute. I checked the clock. It was 6:30. He was supposed to be here at 6:45. I waited patiently on the couch.  
  
6:45 came and went. Soon it was 7:15. The movie had already started, and I was very mad. I went over to the phone to call him when I noticed the blinking red light on the answering machine. I pushed the button.  
  
"Hey...Miranda. Its Trevor. I'm just calling to let you know I can't make it tonight. My little sister has a ballet recital and my Mom is making me go. Sorry. Call me later. Bye."  
  
I screamed. Great. Now it was Friday night, all dressed up, and I had nowhere to go. Wonderful.  
  
Not that I really liked Trevor. But it was disapointing. I had really wanted to see the movie (Finding Nemo) but i was broke. So what was a girl to do?  
  
The doorbell rang. My heart leaped. Maybe Trevor's mom had changed her mind, and we were going to a later showing? I opened the door.  
  
Even better. It was Gordo.  
  
"H-hey," I said. I hoped my voice didn't sound to nervous. He didn't seem to notice.   
  
"Hey," he said, coming in, "What are you doing?"  
  
"Nothing," I said casually, "I had a date, but he canceled. So here I am. Wanna...watch a movie or something?"  
  
"Sure," he said. He paused. "Lizzie is going out with Ethan tonight."  
  
I nodded. I could feel the anger in Gordo's voice. I LIKED Lizzie and Ethan together. Ethan was sweet, not to mention cute, and it kept her away from Gordo. But Gordo, obviously, didn't approve. I glanced through our collection of DVDs. "What do you want to watch?"  
  
"I don't care," Gordo said, so I plucked 'Bill and Ted' out and put it in the DVD player. I popped some popcorn, put in a bowl, got two Cokes, and went back to join Gordo on the couch.  
  
By the end of the movie I was leaning my head of Gordo's shoulder, and his arms were around me. But it was a simply platonic thing. We were best friends. There was no romanticism to it at all.  
  
But his hair sure smelled good.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. You Wish

Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! Happiness abounds! There is HOPE! (read this! I found it   
  
on TVTome) :  
  
  
  
HILARY AND DISNEY TALKING AGAIN?  
  
Only a week after negotiations between the parties broke down, The Wall Street Journal is reporting that the Disney Corporation is ready to begin talks again with Hilary Duff's representatives about the possibility of her playing Lizzie McGuire again, perhaps in a prime-time ABC-TV show.  
  
Cross your fingers, everybody!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
I tossed around under the covers, unable to sleep. It was too hot. I reached on my nightstand for something to hold my hair up, but no such luck. I just lyed there for a moment, wondering if it was hot enough that I should drag myself out of bed to get a hair tie or if I could just deal.  
  
I decided to get out and find one. I fell off my bed, literally, dragging my sheets along with me. I untangled myself and stood up.   
  
What was I looking for again?  
  
Oh yeah. Hair tie.  
  
I rummaged through a small box I kept on my desk and found one. I pulled my hair into a messy bun and crawled back under the covers. I thought about Gordo, about how good it had felt lying in his arms, and how I he had no idea.  
  
I don't know exactly WHEN I fell for my best friend. All I knew was that one day I was talking to him and had the sudden urge to kiss him. And I would have done it, too, if Lizzie hadn't walked up right then. And I was glad she did.  
  
  
  
*You wake up one day, and everything changes  
  
You cross and line and theres no turning back  
  
You're caught between the love and the danger  
  
Its hard to leave a heart so open to that.*  
  
I was gazing out the window when I saw it. I jumped up in surprise and rushed to the window.   
  
A falling star.  
  
I had never in my life seen a falling star. What? you say. Never? you say. Nope. Guess I was never in the right place at the right time. A stood there just staring for a second. Then I remembered: aren't you supposed to make a wish on falling stars? Of course!  
  
I squeezed my eyes shut.   
  
  
  
*You wish...Every time a star falls from the sky  
  
You wish...That he'd feel the way you feel inside  
  
You hope and you pray, keep it all locked away  
  
As you see yourself lost in his kiss...You wish*  
  
"Please...falling star. Please, please, please let Gordo notice me. I mean, I already know Gordo notices me...but I want him to notice me as something more than as a friend. I know that at this very moment Gordo is probably wishing for Lizzie to notice him, and I don't want to be selfish, but...I love him so much and it hurts so bad. So please...make him love me?"  
  
  
  
*Late at night  
  
You wonder what he's thinking of  
  
It's killing you  
  
And all that's true  
  
Is you're falling deeper in love  
  
You wish...Everytime a star falls from the sky  
  
You wish...That he'd feel the way you feel inside  
  
You hope and you pray, keep it all locked away  
  
As you see yourself lost in his kiss...You wish*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and strange happy (a rare emotion for me lately). Another surprise was that my mom was home. And she was COOKING BREAKFAST!  
  
"Mom," I said, coming down the stairs and staring at her a she poured batter into the waffle iron, "What- what are you doing?"  
  
"Making breafast," Mom said. She sighed. "Don't tell me its that surprising!"  
  
"Yes. It is." I grabbed a piece of bacon and took a bite. "I'm sorry but I don't have time for breakfast. I have to go catch the bus!"  
  
Mom stared at me strangely. "The bus? Isn't Gordo picking you up?"  
  
I paused. I wish. Gordo, who had already turned sixteen, had a car, and picked Lizzie up every morning, using the excuse that she was 'on the way'. It was obvious why he was really picking her up.  
  
"No...I don't think so." I finished the bacon and picked up my backpack.  
  
"Oh..." Mom said, looking deep in thought, "Are you two...having problems?"  
  
Is the fact that I was inlove with a helplessly oblivious, but still adorable, huy a problem? "No," I said. Suddenly the doorbell rang. I sat down my backpack and opened it.  
  
"Gordo?"  
  
Indeed it was Gordo. He smiled and...slipped his hands around my waist?! And before I knew what was happening, Gordo face came towards mine and we were kissing!  
  
Pinch me, I must have been dreaming. Yes, that was it. I simply hadn't woken up yet. Any minute the unkind alarm clock will wake me from this wonderful, wonderful dream and I'll be forced to face the harsh, waffle-less, GORDO-less reality.  
  
We finally parted. He kissed the tip of my nose lightly. "Mornin' beautiful...Mrs. Sanchez, do I smell bacon?"  
  
"Indeedy. And pancakes."  
  
Gordo grabbed my hand and pulled me back into the kitchen, where he proceeded to fill his plate with pancakes and bacon. Yes, this person looked like Gordo, sounded like Gordo...ATE like Gordo...but it couldn't be Gordo! In one breath he just kissed me, and then in the next he inquired about bacon. Like the kissing was an ordinary, everyday occurance.  
  
I wish.  
  
I was still in a state of (happy) confusion when I found myself sitting next to Gordo in his warm, comfy black Beemer converible. Pretty sweet for a first car. His parents were loaded, though you'd never know by talking to Gordo. He was the sweetest, most down-to-Earth guy in the world.  
  
"Ready to go?"  
  
"You betccha!" I said, buckling my seatbelt. Buckle up for safety. Although I couldn't get hurt, sicne none of this was real. I could just out of the car, and I'd probably land in a big bowl of tapioca pudding with a poodle that spoke Japenese. Because it was a dream, a dream...  
  
Suddenly I remembered the wish I had made the night before. I mean, this night, since I was still asleep in my bed. Maybe, MAYBE...no. Wishes DON'T come true. I know that sounds pessimistic, but THESE kinds of wishes don't just come true like magic.  
  
Do they?  
  
NO. They don't. Its just...not...normal.  
  
Oh no. There goes the N word again. Normal. Now I'm going to have to belive that this IS true because under the Sanchez Rule of Normality, EVERYTHING is normal, including this weird, alternate universe, wishy thing.  
  
So Gordo was my boyfriend.   
  
I couldn't complain. Actually, I was ecstatic. I leaned over at a stop light and kissed him hard and long on the lips. He stared at me. A small smile crept on his lips. "What was that for?"  
  
I smiled back. "Because I love you."  
  
**************************  
  
Please review! Ch. 3 up soon! 


End file.
